doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart was a 1992 racing game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the first game in the spin-off Mario Kart series, and the game that popularized the kart racing style of video game. It spawned many imitators that tried to emulate the Mario Kart formula of simple, fast paced racing with a focus on traps and items, but none have been as successfull as the original series. Drivers Super Mario Kart has 8 available drivers. In Super Mario Kart, unlike later games, there is not the usual Lightweight/Middleweight/Heavyweight distinction, but instead there are four categories. These categories have no official name, but are refered in the manuel as different class names. The Beginners These characters have very good steering, but only average acceleration and average top speed. They also get bumped around alot, because of their low weight. Koopa Troopa Main article: Koopa Troopa One of the basic enemies introduced in Super Mario Brothers, Koopa Troopa is arguably the most popular driver in the game. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes throw green shells at the player. Super Mario Kart is, apart from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the only game where the player or the CPU can drive with a Koopa Troopa. Toad Main article: Toad Another character introduced in Super Mario Brothers, and one of few friendly characters from that game. When the computer uses Toad, he will sometimes throw mushrooms in front of you that will shrink you if you hit them. The Princess and the Dragon These characters have excellent acceleration, average handling, and medium weight, but suffer from poor top speed. Princess Peach Toadstool Main article: Princess Peach Peach was again, one of the characters introduced in Super Mario Brothers. She was refered as Princess Toadstool in this game. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. When the computer users her, she will sometimes throw mushrooms at you that shrink you if you hit them. Yoshi Main article: Yoshi Yoshi is a friendly green dinosaur like creature, first introduced in Super Mario World. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes throw eggs at you. The Brothers These characters are average in all areas. Mario Main article: Mario Mario is the main hero of the Mario series, first introduced in the wildly popular arcade game Donkey Kong. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes use Star power (invincibility). Luigi Main article: Luigi Mario's much less famous brother, who first appeared in the game Mario Brothers as a pallete swap for use as a second player in multiplayer games. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes use Star power (invincibility). The Heavy Racers These characters have the highest top speed and heaviest weight, but suffer from poor acceleration and poor control. Bowser Main article: Bowser Bowser is another character introduced in Super Mario Brothers, and the game's main villain, aswell as the villian of most games in the Mario series. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes throw lava balls at you. Donkey Kong Jr. Main article: Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong Jr. is the son of Donkey Kong and one of the more obscure characters in the series. He made his debut in his self-titled game. When the computer uses him, he will sometimes throw bananas at you. Courses Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 *Mario Circuit 2 Flower Cup *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3 Star Cup *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 Special Cup Only availible in 100cc and 150cc *Donut Plains 3 *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road Official artwork Image:Smk mario.gif| Mario Image:Smk ptoadstool.gif| Princess Toadstool Image:Smk bowser.gif| Bowser Image:Smk ktroopa.gif| Koopa Troopa Image:Smk luigi.gif| Luigi Image:Smk yoshi.gif| Yoshi Image:Smk dkjr.gif| Donkey Kong Jr. Image:Smk toad.gif| Toad Rivals Super Mario Kart had a differant rival system from the rest of the series, the Rivals contain one Very fast driver, one fast driver, one medium driver, one slower driver and three very slow drivers. It is notable that when one of the three slower drivers gets hit, that kart will keep it's place while one of the faster cars get shot, it will resume it's place. The rivals for each driver is always the same, the list will be in the order the line up for the first race. It is possible to change the order if the rivals can't recover their place at the end, (Eg. If someone is playing as Luigi and Yoshi finishes last, Yoshi will then become one of the three slower drivers while everybody takes the next position up) The rivals are determined by the current points standing, meaning that if Yoshi was still only second to the player, he will boost back to first position from the start. Videos *Mushroom Cup *Flower Cup *Special Cup (1) *Special Cup (2) Category: Games Category: Super Nintendo Games